So This Is How You Fall
by blkwingangel
Summary: 50 love quotes challenge on lj pairing sasukexnaruto. [Previously known as Naruto 50 love quotes challenge... I needed a better title.] Love quotes which inspired these random drabbles. Hope you enjoy.
1. Love Quote: 40 : Mornings

hello fanfiction world. this is my first fandom writings. all of these will just be little drabbles here and there. i'm new to ul stuff on ffnet, so any help will be grateful . while i know drabbles are short, i do have school to contend with, so they may take a while to get out. i apologize for any readers for the long wait.

Title: MorningsAuthor/Artist: blkwing  
Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Naruto  
Fandom: Naruto  
Rating: G  
Theme: 40. Hello is such a simple word. But from the right person, it can mean everything.  
Disclaimer: Naruto-tachi belong to Kishimoto Masashi

40. Hello is such a simple word. But from the right person, it can mean everything.

He doesn't understand why the others even bother to come so early. He doesn't even know himself, why he bothers to come on time, too. Sensei is going to come hours late and make them waste the day when they could have been training or even going on missions!

As he runs and waves towards the bridge, he hears the nearly silent and harsh,

"Yo."

Then he remembers why he enjoys these quiet mornings, without their sensei.


	2. Love Quote: 32 : slight acupuncture

Title: slight acupunctureAuthor/Artist: blkwingangel  
Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Naruto  
Fandom: Naruto Rating: PG13 (for the one use of semi-vulgar language)  
Theme: 32 Disclaimer: Naruto-tachi belong to Kishimoto Masashi

32. Love knows not its own depths until the hour of separation.

We've been fighting for a way out for a while now. This ice prison made by that Mist ANBU guy is really strong. Even Sasuke-bastard can't figure a way out of it. His Katon jutsu doesn't work either.

Shit. These needles really hurt. But he's been throwing them so fast, we don't have enough time to dodge them or pull them out.

I don't understand, aren't we strong enough to defeat him? But it looks like Sasuke has a plan.

But wait… "SASUKE!"

Why? Why did he have to jump in front of me for them? I could have taken them on!

"My body moved on its own…idiot"

What does that mean? He shouldn't have protected me! He didn't need to! He doesn't need to die… for me.

"SASUKE!"

… Then the world exploded in a color of blood-red and white tears.


	3. Love Quote: 19 : follow the leader

Title: follow the leader  
Author: blkwing  
Pairing: Sasuke x Naruto  
Fandom: Naruto  
Rating: G  
Theme: 19. Sometimes, you need to run away to see who will follow.  
Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sensei owns them.

AN: i actually don't like this drabble. it seems kind of, eh. i had an idea in mind when i first started it,... but i lost track of it 4 months later. (goodness, this ffnet uploading business is kind of confusing. i'm way too used to lj.)

He could feel the raw new power coursing through his body, his blood.

He didn't care for the people that he left behind. Besides, he was always left behind.

Itachi was loved more. Itachi decided to leave him alive while everyone else was killed.

When he was ahead in power, Naruto always quickly caught up and surpassed him.

So he ran. He always did. However, this time, where he was running to, wouldn't leave him behind. But instead would help him catch up and surpass them all, so that he could finally accomplish the one act he was born to do - kill Itachi.

But what he didn't take in account of was the bundle of bright and loud energy. He also didn't want to recognize i his /i importance in his life. He always followed, somehow he did.

Sasuke gave a chuckle. Of course,… who else deserved the right to follow?


	4. Love Quote: 03 : scar

Title: scar  
Author: blkwingangel  
Pairing: SasukexNaruto  
Fandom: Naruto  
Rating: PG-13 (just in case... for the slight mention of blood?)  
Theme: 3. It's funny how someone can live each and every day without knowing that their existence is the reason you live.  
Disclaimer: They're not mine

A/N: sorry if the consistency of this doesn't flow well.

Sitting on the dusty and torn up ground, she rested back on her hands and watched her teammates bicker as they always do. It was mind-boggling of how they all grew up with each other. One teammate always wanting the attention of another but never receiving that attention from the one they wanted it the most.

Until those two finally realized one another. It's weird, but kind of funny. Of course Sakura was a bit bittersweet about the whole thing. Instead of Sasuke hooking up with her, he's with Naruto. The loudmouth and annoying ninja. Who's really kind, and sweet... in his own way.

"But Sasuke! You idiot! You'd think that you would already know by now..."

While she may have not been able to become Sasuke's girlfriend, she's definitely not envious of their hard-toiled relationship. Ninjas are supposed to be emotionless tools.

Until they see their cherished one unconscious and bleeding on the ground.

Thinking about it, Sakura was glad Kakashi-sensei came when he did. They almost failed the mission because of Sasuke.

Because Sasuke was busying guarding the scroll, and Sakura herself was busying fighting two other ninjas, they didn't see the jutsu that caused Naruto to become unconscious.

She quickly dispatched the two hovering around her and immediately went to Naruto to heal some of his wounds.

Sasuke then left the scroll and attacked the ninja that set the jutsu. Sakura didn't think they got the chance to even realize what happened. She had almost felt sorry for the bastard. But they got what they deserved for hurting Naruto.

However, it left the scroll open while Sasuke went on a killing spree. Fortunately, Kakashi-sensei came and picked it up before any of the other remaining ninjas could find it.

When Sakura looked up to see what mess Sasuke had caused, she was afraid for and of him. The last remaining ninja was dangling from his fist. To get him out of his Sharingan stupor, she called him over.

"Sasuke! Look after Naruto, while I check for survivors...!"

Though she knew she wouldn't find any. Might as well check their supplies.

While going through their stuff, she observed Sasuke's reaction. She healed Naruto's internal wounds, but she didn't have enough chakra left to heal any of the superficial wounds. She watched as he just held him. She noticed that his shoulders were shaking. She got up to reassure him that Naruto was going to be alright, when she heard him mumbling. Sakura then decided that it would be best to leave him alone.

Looking at Naruto now, she realized that he still had a palm shaped scar high up on his arm.

Noticing where Sasuke almost held Naruto, right below the scar, she realized that he was still a bit scared. Sasuke lightly thumbed the area, while Naruto was engrossed to explaining something to him.

Sakura gave a small smile.


	5. Love Quote: 30 : late

Title: Late  
Author: blkwingangel  
Pairing: Sasuke x Naruto  
Fandom: Naruto  
Rating: PG-13 (due to language)  
Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sensei owns this universe.  
Theme: 30. Love is when you would willingly give up everything if it meant they would smile.

A/N: I apologize greatly for not updating sooner.

* * *

30. Love is when you would willingly give up everything if it meant they would smile.

* * *

As Sasuke dashed through the crowds, the only thing he could think of at the moment was, 'Fuck!'.

He was late. He was actually late in his meeting with Naruto. He didn't think that his debriefing would have gone on as long as it had.

'Damn it!'

He had promised Naruto that he wouldn't be late, and that he would be there.

This day was a celebration for the ninja teams that were picked when they were genin. A type of anniversary of sorts, as many would say.

But he promised to meet Naruto a little bit earlier than the set meeting time, so they could have their own celebration.

The sun had set hours ago, and the fireworks were going to start soon. Why couldn't he find Naruto?

Sasuke jumped from rooftop to rooftop, looking for a spikey blond head, but for some reason, he couldn't find him. 'Where is he?'

Where did Naruto tell him to go? 'The best place to view the fireworks, is one of my favorite places in the world.'

The Hokage. On top of the monuments, of course!

Sasuke rushed towards the great heads, not caring if he shoved or pushed others out of the way. To be even more discouraging, on his way there, the fireworks had already started. 'Shit.'

When he finally got there, he saw a silhouette, lightened up by the bright colors from the fireworks.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry, I got held up at debriefing and I-"

"Shhh... Sasuke. Look!"

And Sasuke did. Everytime a new firework exploded, he saw Naruto's face light up with amazement and wonder.

He didn't care what happened, as long as it happened after the show.

...Especially since this was one of few ways to successfully shut the dobe up.


	6. Love Quote: 06 and 41 : Skin

Title: Skin  
Author: blkwingangel  
Pairing: Sasuke x Naruto  
Fandom: Naruto  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sensei owns them.  
Theme: 6. A dream is just a dream until you make it come true.  
41. Never be afraid to touch someone.

A/N: Can you figure out where the setting is for this fic?

* * *

6. A dream is just a dream until you make it come true.  
41. Never be afraid to touch someone.

* * *

He was glad he'd been watching naruto the whole time. This whole rival business gave Sasuke the many opportunities to unabashedly stare at Naruto without him noticing or caring. 

He waited though. Naruto wasn't going to pay close attention, and that was where he was going to screw up. And Sasuke was grateful for when he did.

Everything monumental that happens to people either occur so fast, that you don't even have to blink but you'll still miss it. Or it'll move in slow motion, and yet so slow, that you can't even make the motions of your body to move faster. But the horror of the latter is that it allows you to experience the whole event fully, as if the change in speed gives you the time to feel each and every emotion and not grant you the chance to just shove feelings away to look at them later.

But neither of them happened this time. He watched calmly as Naruto's feet slowly detached from the tree and finally, Sasuke made his move.

He knew he shouldn't have indulged in his want of touching him. The texture of his skin surprised him. The area right above his ankle and sandal were a bit rougher, as if exposure to the air and sun hardened the skin. But his long fingers lingered right under the flap of his pants.

There, Naruto's skin was soft with hard muscle underneath and a bit of light fuzz.

Sasuke quickly let Naruto go, hoping he didn't feel him caressing his skin.


	7. Love Quote: 02, 13, 20, 44 : Let go

Title: let go  
Author: blkwingangel  
Pairing: Sasuke x Naruto  
Fandom: Naruto  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sensei owns them.  
Theme:

2. Kisses are like tears. The only ones that are real are the ones you can't hold back.

13. I think the worst thing about life would be having to go through it without you.

20. Goodbyes make you realize what you've gained, what you've felt, and what you've taken for granted.

44. Tears are words the heart cannot say.

* * *

A/N: I do realize that there are a lot of quotes for this one little thing... But I had wanted to express the quotes which I had connected to when writing this drabble thing. Oh. Just in case for those that only watch the anime, this contains spoilers that are post time-skip. Those that can recognize, know what scene had inspired me to write this. I know that some would think that this spoiler isn't really spoil-y, but to me, this event was an important one to Naruto. 

And now, to the drabble.

* * *

All Naruto could do was stare in stunned silence and shock. 

It would have turned into an all-out brawl, if Orochimaru didn't prevent Sasuke from finishing those seals.

All he could do was watch in slow motion as Sasuke spoke, and in a flurry of leaves, disappear.

As realization finally set in, he felt as if the world crashed around him.

Last time, Naruto wasn't able to watch Sasuke leave. He had already passed out before that happened. If he had stayed awake, Sasuke wouldn't have been able to leave.

...But he didn't realize it was so gut wrenching to actually see it.

And Naruto finally caved in to reality.

That he lost Sasuke, again. And truly, this time, of Sasuke's own will.

He didn't care who was there, he had to finally let go 2 years of pent up frustration, disappointment, and grief.

_  
Cry Naruto, cry._


End file.
